1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for spacing a wire or set of wires away from other components in electrical equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for spacing a high voltage lead from other components in a television, computer display monitor, projection screen, or other electrical equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
High voltage lead spacers are commonly used to space a wire or set of wires away from other components in electrical equipment, such as televisions, computer monitors, projection screens, and so forth. Such spacers are necessary to maintain a predetermined minimal spacing between the high voltage leads and the other components. For example, safety guidelines for assembling the wiring of a computer monitor may require a spacing between the high voltage lead and the other components of at least one millimeter (mm) per peak kilovolt (kV) carried by the high voltage lead (e.g., 34 peak kV requires 34 mm spacing).
Existing spacers for high voltage leads are difficult to use, prone to assembly mistakes, and sometimes create safety concerns in the electrical equipment. The existing spacers are often difficult to attach to the high voltage lead.
Moreover, existing spacers typically have two areas in which the lead can be placed, a small diameter hole for 40 kV leads (approximately 4.2 mm diameter), and a large diameter hole for 50 kV leads (approximately 5.2 mm diameter). Due to the difficulty of use, 40 kV leads are sometimes placed into the 50 kV holes. This leads to the spacer sliding down the lead and can allow the lead to touch other components, causing a safety concern.
Accordingly, an improved high voltage spacer apparatus is needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for spacing a high voltage lead from other components in electrical equipment that solves the problems with the prior art described above.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a high voltage lead spacer apparatus that can be installed easily, that can be attached to the high voltage lead with a reduced force, and that is symmetrical to prevent misuse.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for spacing a wire from other electrical components which is economical to manufacture, efficient in use, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well adapted for spacing high voltage leads from other electrical components in a television, computer display monitor, projection screen, or other electrical equipment.
According to the present invention, a spacer apparatus is provided for spacing a high voltage lead from other components in an electrical device. The spacer apparatus includes a hub, a plurality of spokes extending radially outwardly from the hub, and first and second spacer rim segments connected to the spokes. The hub has a center and first and second holes located on opposite sides of the center. The holes each have an open side for receiving a high voltage lead. The spacer rim segments are movable using a scissors-like action with the hub center as a fulcrum to selectively enlarge one of the open sides to facilitate attachment to a high voltage lead. The spacer apparatus is symmetrical so that an operator can attach the spacer to a high voltage lead regardless of the direction in which the apparatus is initially grasped.
According to a broad aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for spacing a high voltage lead from other components in an electrical device is provided, comprising: a hub having a center and first and second holes located on opposite sides of the center, the holes each having an open side facing away from the center for receiving a high voltage lead; first and second pairs of spokes extending radially outwardly from the respective open sides of the first and second holes of the hub; and first and second spacer rim segments connected to outer ends of the spokes and defining a generally disk-shaped spacer structure concentric with the center of the hub, the first and second spacer rim segments being movable relative to each other to deform the hub center and selectively enlarge one of the open sides to facilitate attachment to a high voltage lead.
According to another broad aspect of the present invention, an insulative spacer apparatus is provided, comprising: a central hub portion having an axis of symmetry and first and second cable holders positioned on opposite sides of the axis, the cable holders each having an open side facing away from the axis; a plurality of spokes extending radially outwardly from the central hub portion; and first and second spacer rim segments connected to outer ends of the spokes and defining a generally disk-shaped spacer structure, the spacer rim segments being movable relative to each other in a first direction to deform the central hub portion and selectively enlarge the first cable holder, and the spacer rim segments being movable relative to each other in a second direction opposite to the first direction to deform the central hub portion and selectively enlarge the second cable holder.
According to another broad aspect of the present invention, an insulative spacer apparatus is provided, comprising: a central hub portion having an axis of symmetry and first and second cable holders positioned on opposite sides of the axis, the cable holders each having an open side facing away from the axis; first and second pairs of spokes extending radially outwardly from the first and second cable holders, respectively; and first and second rim segments connected to outer ends of the spokes to form a generally annular structure about the axis of symmetry, the central hub portion being deformable between a first position in which the second cable holder is larger than the first cable holder, a second position in which the first and second cable holders are approximately the same size, and a third position in which the first cable holder is larger than the second cable holder.
Numerous other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described an embodiment of the present invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious aspects without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description should be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.